Shade
by Mira G
Summary: This is a continuation of COD Ghost with Logan and the aftermath of his abduction by Rorke. Logan undergoes the same torture that Rorke went through and is now determined to bring down the Ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to darkness. My right arm is throbbing. My eyesight was fuzzy, as it got clearer I noticed it was raining, the humidity made it hard to breathe. There was a quick flash of lightning lighting up my surroundings and thunder followed soon after. That must have been what woke me up. The lighting showed that I was in a pit of some sort. I looked up and saw thick metal bars blocking the exit, beyond it were trees and plants. _A jungle maybe?_

I took stock of what I had. I was soaking wet from the rain. A quick once over showed that all of my weapons were gone. It would have been stupid of Rorke to leave them on me. Most of my gear was gone as well, any form of communication was out. The only thing he left was a broken lock pick. He must have thought it was useless to me.

I stood up on shaky legs and inched towards the blocked exit. It was night time, maybe midnight but was hard to tell. The moon was hidden behind the clouds. _How long have I been out?_

I touched the walls of my prison. Solid dirt. I grabbed the lock pick and scraped the wall. It was strong. Of course it was. Rorke was smart, he wouldn't put me somewhere he thought I could escape. I went back to my small corner and sat. Nothing to do but wait.

* * *

The next time I woke up there was light, sunlight. The sun was high in the sky. Maybe noon, give or take. A few minutes later the gate opened with a loud bang and Rorke jumped in. He crouched in front of me with a smirk.

"Time to start your training, Logan." He crabbed the collar of my shirt. "Soon you'll be just like me."

I spit in his face. My plan was to keep a calm face but it was too tempting. He wiped his face with a disgusted sneer. He looked straight into my eyes and slammed me against the wall. I winced as the impact jarred my arm, reminding me of the broken bone.

"You fight me now," He cracked his knuckles with a smile. "but once you go through the training I went through, well, you and me will be best buds."

 _Doubtful._

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

A tux. I was wearing an annoyingly itchy tux. My job was simple. Infiltrate the gala for the Ghosts. Sources told us that most every ghost would attend. I was to set explosives around the exits, bringing them down. I left the car a block away and walked the remaining distance. My biggest worry was whether or not the ID Rorke gave me would work. I wasn't worried about being recognized, my blonde hair was longer, I dyed it brown and wore blue contacts to cover my brown eyes. I decided on thin, black rimmed, wide frame glasses for extra cover.

Rorke had me put some kind of brown powder on my face to change my features. Makeup? He said to think of it as camouflage, for extra coverage. It made my features change slightly but the difference was there. It wouldn't matter if someone looked at me and notice I wasn't a familiar face. Most ghosts like to keep their identity secret as to not endanger their family. I knew enough considering I was one of them, even if it was for a short time, you learn fast.

I walked up to the doors, the event had an attendant at the door with a list of people to allow entrance. I showed him my ID. I was Micheal Lutwinn for the night. This wasn't his real name, just a cover name, a cover name for his cover name actually. He was known for never removing his mask. Members had the option of choosing a fake name so no one would recognize their cover name. Smart. Not the safest but smart.

The attendant checked his list and gave me the go ahead to enter. I did a quick sigh of relief.

"Have a little faith in me will ya, Logan?" Rorke. He was speaking through the earpiece I had hidden beneath my hair. He must have heard my sigh.

 _Do you blame me?_ I thought in response. _After that shit that happened last week?_ I went on a mission with a fake identity and it would have worked except that Rorke 'forgot' to make sure my cover was in the system.

"Trust no bitch." He mused in response to my silence.

 _Not a single one._

I entered the giant room where the gala was being held. They were going award the members that went above and beyond.

 _Would I have been awarded?_

A giant pain went through my brain, making me wince.

 _What was I just thinking?_ I couldn't remember. Doesn't matter. I need to do my job, and quickly.

I stayed to the edges of the room. Rorke had another man in here with me. I was in charge of the North exits while he was in charge of the main exit. I made it to the first exit and made my way through, closing the door behind me. A quick sweep showed that I was alone in the hallway. I studied the blueprints before I got here so I knew there was an air vent above the door. I reached in the pocket of my tux and removed the small explosive. It was big enough to block the exit but not the whole building. I took my trusty mini screwdriver and went to work.

One down, one to go.

"Good." Rorke said into the earpiece. He had the explosive connected to his computer via Bluetooth so he must have seen that it was set.

I made my way to my next target. I entered the gala once more and saw everyone by the stage.

 _Must be time for the awards._

I recognized some faces. Merrick, Keegan, even Riley was present. He had on a tux which most likely had a vest underneath it. Riley smelled the air and turned his face towards me.

 _Shit._ I forgot that he would be the only one that would be able to recognize me. I've been there since he was a puppy so it's not that surprising. Riley fidgeted a bit and let out a small whine. I walked faster the the second exit.

"What's up Riley?" A voice said nearby.

 _Double shit._ A quick peek behind me confirmed my suspicion. David. My brother neared Riley a gave him a quick scratch but Riley continued to whine and shifted in my direction. David followed his gaze and his eyes landed upon me. Before he could get a good look I went through the second exit. Instead of stopping to plant the explosive I turned the corner and waited. If he followed me then I was screwed.

Surely enough I heard the click of the door closing a few seconds later.

"What's the hold-up Logan?" Rorke was getting impatient. A sigh followed. "Why do I even bother asking?" He muttered to himself. Smart man. He knows I won't answer him. I don't talk. I find no appeal in it. I only speak if the situation calls for it.

Footsteps neared in my direction. I quickly took out my phone and put it to my ear just in-case. Rather someone think I was on the phone than hiding. I put on a relaxed stance against the wall and waited.

Riley ran around the corner straight to me. My eyes saddened just looking at him, I missed him. Another pain in my brain made me press my fingers to my temples. _Damn._

Right behind him I can hear David. It has to be him. Sure enough he rounds the corner and stands in front of me.

He takes in my appearance and his eyebrows furrow. "Have we met before?"

* * *

 **Well hello there. I recently replayed COD Ghost and I honestly hate that it's a cliffhanger. So I figured I would make my own story. The title is called Shade. I chose shade because I'm a huge mythology nut. A Shade is a ghost of a dead person in the underworld if you want the definition of it. I chose it because the original title is Ghost so i figured I'd stay with the theme.  
**

 **I doubt any of you have read my stories before since I only have one other one. I have more but I never got around to publishing them. I have an Eragon story, Teen titans, and one other but I can't remember at the moment. So yeah.**

 **To be honest I'm writing this more for me, to be able to have a piece of mind for what happens next, at least until or if a second one comes out. But feel free to continue if you have the same problem as me.**

 **Deuces.**

 **Mira G.~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Footsteps neared in my direction. I quickly took out my phone and put it to my ear just in-case. Rather someone think I was on the phone than hiding. I put on a relaxed stance against the wall and waited._

 _Riley ran around the corner straight to me. My eyes saddened just looking at him, I missed him. Another pain in my brain made me press my fingers to my temples. Damn._

 _Right behind him I can hear David. It has to be him. Sure enough he rounds the corner and stands in front of me._

 _He takes in my appearance and his eyebrows furrow. "Have we met before?"_

* * *

I wipe my face of any emotion and quickly shake my head no. He continues to stare at me- must be waiting for an explanation. I raise an eyebrow and point at the phone in my ear indicating that I'm busy. If I talk he will definitely know it's me, David is one of the few who have heard my voice.

David glances at the phone and before he can say or ask anything else I turn my back and walked away as if I wanted privacy.

"What's goin' on kid?" Rorke asked more to himself than to me.

I tried to lower my voice, make it sound deeper and made a _Mm-hmm_ sound into the phone I was still holding.

" _Mm-hmm_ doesn't give me shit." Rorke was getting impatient. Sucks.

I felt something tickle my leg. I turned my head and saw Riley sniffing my ankle.

I frowned at him. _Riley, stop it._ I moved my leg away.

"Riley, come." Davids voice was low, almost sad. But a quick look at his face showed more confusion than sadness.

"Hesh?" A voice called from around the corner. Sounded like Keegan.

"Coming!" David called back. He turned to me and gave me a quick nod then walked back towards the gala with Riley on his heels.

Relief. He's gone. Now I can finish the job. My purpose for coming to this ridiculous gala. The Ghosts were my past. I need to keep moving forward.

* * *

I waited a few minuted before proceeding.

I slowly walked down the hall and back to the doors keeping the phone to my ear in-case I run in to anyone else. I turn the corner. Empty. Perfect.

Just like the other exit, air vent above the door. I locked the door just in-case David or Keegan decided to make a second appearance. Screw driver in place, I went to work.

"About fucking time." Rorke muttered in my ear once the explosive was in place. "Both of you head to the main exit do as planned."

I unlocked the door and began my retreat. I was a few yards away when I heard it and skid to a stop.

"Logan Walker," My name. "an honorable man who is currently still MIA." I turned my head a fraction of an inch to see the stage. Captain Thomas A. Merrick was at the podium holding an award. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"This award is dedicated to him," He held it up for all to see.

"'Once a Ghost...'" He began.

"'Always a Ghost.'" The audience finished.

Head pain.

"What are you waiting for kid?" Rorke.

As I was about to turn back I noticed someone walking up the stage. David.

Merrick held out the award to David. "If and when Logan is found, this is for him." David nodded his head in understanding.

"I accept this award on his be-half."

I needed to leave, now.

I continued my retreat in a quick yet casual pace. Rorke's other man was already there. He gave me a brisk nod and continued toward the exit with me following. The guard gave us a quick nod after we showed him our ID's and we were on our way.

Once we were in the waiting car and leaving, Rorke's man gave him the OK.

"Three... Two... One..." Rorke did a countdown. "Boom."

We could hear the small explosions. They would bring down the exits but not the actual building. The mission wasn't about killing them, it was more of a message:

We were always there. Close enough to strike. We could dispose of everyone if we wanted. They were only alive because we can still use them. The Federation can still use them.

We drove away.

* * *

The explosions were on the news the next day. The news woman was reporting on an explosion that took place in the middle of a company gala. That was the official cover for the Ghosts. They couldn't go around saying they were part of a top secret U.S. Special Operations personnel. They were supposedly part of one of the few remaining companies in the middle of an important fancy gala meeting or some shit like that.

No casualties. Pity. But not surprising.

They weren't trained for nothing. They know how to survive in bad situations. How to maintain themselves alive and calm for extended periods of time.

But how long until they crack?

* * *

 **Hello, I have not had time to continue because holidays and school and sleep, etc. But here is a short chapter. My sister's birthdays is coming up so I won't have much time to write because I'll be planning stuff for that. But we'll see. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Deuces.**

 **Mira G.~**


	3. )

Bonjour et pardon mon amis! Je n'ecris pas le livre pardon!

Hola y perdon amigos! no a escrito en este libro perdoon!

Hi and sorry my friends! I haven't written the book sorry!

I really dont feel like finding a way to type in korean and japanese on my laptop and i am NOT about to type it romanized, cringe. so pretend i said it in those languages too.

ANYWAY

It's been years, I've been busy, I've been lazy, I'm in college, I'm adulting.

I think maybe one day after midterms or finals (summer) i'll find the time to play the game again and then see if my creative juices start flowing and continue this but for now, nothing. If you want an update on my life (highly doubt you do) then see my recent update on my other story bc i don't feel like typing that twice.

But yeah just wanted to put this out there. I havent used in so long. whoops.

sorry

perdon

pardon

mianhaeyo (cringe)

gomenasai (cringe)


End file.
